niezgodnafandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Eaton
“Wszyscy zaczęliśmy umniejszać zalety innych frakcji, a wywyższać własne. Nie chcę tego robić. Chcę być odważny, bezinteresowny i mądry, i życzliwy, i uczciwy.” — Tobias do Tris Tobias "Cztery" Eaton — jeden z głównych bohaterów trylogii Niezgodna. Narrator książki Cztery. Syn Evelyn Johnson oraz Marcusa Eatona. Wraz z Lauren (instruktorką rekrutów urodzonych w Nieustraszoności), jest trenerem transferów z innych frakcji. Zostaje miłością życia Tris Prior w pierwszej części Niezgodnej. Biografia Wczesne życie Tobias niewiele o nim mówi. Wiadomo, że był gnębiony przez ojca, który bił go pasem i zamykał w szafie pod pretekstem, że to dla jego dobra. Matka opuściła go, gdy miał sześć lat, przez co trudno było mu potem jej wybaczyć. Przekonany, że Evelyn nie żyje, poddawał się tyranii ojca, lecz trzymał w pokoju figurkę, którą mu podarowała. Był to dla niego symbol przeciwstawienia się ojcu. Gdy miał szesnaście lat, wybrał Nieustraszoność, by uciec od Marcusa. Później nazwał to aktem tchórzostwa. Podczas swojego nowicjatu uzyskał pierwszą lokatę, lecz nie wybrał stanowiska przywódcy frakcji. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że jest Niezgodny, lecz okazało się, że jest tylko do pewnego stopnia odporny na symulacje. Ma tylko cztery lęki: wysokości, klaustrofobię, strach przed zabijaniem niewinnych i przed ojcem; właśnie stąd jego imię. Przywódca Max zaproponował Tobiasowi rolę przywódcy. Początkowo niechętny, niedługo stał się jednym z lepszych "uczniów" na lidera frakcji. Gdy Max pytał ich o swoje wizje przyszłej, lepszej Nieustraszoności Tobias sprzeciwił się (aprobowanemu przez Maxa) pomysłowi utworzenia Nieustraszoności frakcją "dla wybranych", którą wysunął Eric. Tobias przerwał naukę na przywódcę. Zdecydował się pracować w pokoju kontrolnym. Sezonowo był instruktorem nowicjuszy. Niezgodna W Niezgodnej Tobias jest pierwszy raz wspomniany podczas kolacji, kiedy to Andrew Prior narzeka na Erudycje, ponieważ ona rozsiewa plotki dotyczące syna Marcusa Eaton, które potem okazały się prawdą. Tobias pojawia się po raz kolejny, kiedy to Tris Prior zostaje pierwszym skoczkiem - to właśnie on pomaga jej wyjść z siatki. Przedstawia się jako Cztery. Tobias na początku zachowuje się nieprzyjaźnie w stosunku do transferów. Pokazuje jednak im techniki walki. Nadzoruje on szkolenie i przucza do walki bronią i wręcz. Tobias chce pomóc Tris przetrwać na nowicjat. Niestety, mimo wszystko Beatrice nie udaje się wygrać z Peterem. Cztery wychodzi mówiąc jej potem, że nie chciał na to patrzeć. Kolejny raz spotykamy Eatona, gdy nowicjusze jadą grać w Przechwycenie Flagi. Tam Eric razem z Cztery wybierają swoje drużyny. Ku zdziwieniu Tris, instruktor wybiera ją jako pierwszą. Podczas kłótni drużyny o strategię, on i Beatrice wchodzą na Diabelski Młyn, by lepiej wypatrzeć okolice. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Tobias boi się wysokości. Relacje Tris Prior thumb|left|152px|Tobias z Tris Tobias z pewnością kochał Tris do końca jej życia i dłużej. Jej śmierć załamała go do tego stopnia, że chciał wypić serum pamięci, dzięki czemu mógłby zacząć wszystko od nowa jako Tobias Johnson, człowiek o nudnej przeszłości, nie naznaczony przez blizny. W pierwszej części serii był jej instruktorem podczas nowicjatu, z czasem stał się jej chłopakiem. Evelyn Johnson-Eaton Tobias był jej synem i bardzo ją kochał. Spotykali się potajemnie, gdy ją wygnano z Altruizmu. Evelyn bardzo tęskniła za synem, gdy wyjechał za ogrodzenie. Trzymała przy sobie figurkę, która mu o nim przypominała. Ciekawostki * Jego pierwszą dziewczyną była Tris i właśnie z nią był na pierwszej prawdziwej randce. Opowiadał Tris, że już był kiedyś na podwójnej randce z Zekiem. Niestety, spotkanie nie udało się. * Veronica Roth niedawno ( a przynajmniej w stosunku do czasu dla mnie teraźniejszego) wydała krótką kontynuację serii "We can be mended", z której dowiadujemy się, że Tobias zaczął chodzić z Christiną. ( Ów książka każe mi wierzyć, że istnieją miliny wersji Niezgodnej, każdy ma własną. Czy Tobias naprawdę zakochał się w Christinie pozostawiam waszej własnej ocenie.) Galeria Tobias-Eaton-Insurgent-insurgent-37888085-1200-520.jpg Tobias still.png Tobias Eaton1.jpg Images (2)-1.jpg Pobrane (2)-3.jpg Images (3)-1.jpg Kategoria:Nieustraszeni Kategoria:Altruiści